The present invention is related to a chair for use in a hair salon. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a chair specifically adapted for use in shampooing the scalp and hair of a person seated in the chair.
Reclining chairs for use when shampooing a person are legion in number. Typically, they comprise a lift mechanism such that the chair can be raised, or lowered, and a chair back which is pivotally attached to the seat of the chair. The chair back allows the person seated in the chair to partially lay down so that their head is over a shampooing sink.
It is apparent to anyone skilled in the art that the current state of the art chairs are uncomfortable for the person seated therein. One reason for this discomfort is the fact that the seat and seat back move up, or down, as a unit. Therefore, a tall person is not supported adequately when the back of the chair is reclined since their upper torso and head extend beyond the seat back. They must be supported to insure that they do not strike their head or neck on the shampoo sink. A shorter person may not reach far enough above the seat back for their head to be over the shampoo sink. In this instance the person must slide upwards on the seat back when it is reclined at which point they are no longer seated. These problems are particularly relevant for elderly people who may lack the strength necessary to support their own upper torso and head when suspended over the back of a chair or may not have the strength to slide upwards on the chair back and maintain themselves in a precarious position.
It has been a long felt desire in the art to provide a shampoo chair which is comfortable and adaptable to people of various sizes and physical conditions
Efforts to fulfill this desire are provided in the art but deficiencies still remain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,767 provides a chair which travels along a guide path. The mechanism reduces the room between the chair and sink and virtually eliminates the ability of the beautician to traverse between the chair and shampoo sink. The complex mechanism also increases the cost. The combination of high cost and restricted traverse have rendered this particular chair impractical in hair salons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,486 provides pivoted frame members manipulated by an internal hydraulic cylinder. This design does not alleviate the primary deficiency described above.